Funeral in his heart
by GalaMD
Summary: AFTERLIFE FF. AU o escena eliminada 2x06 El Juicio Final parecía haberse cernido sobre la casa de Alison Mundy de la noche a la mañana. Definitivamente Robert Bridge no tiene nada que perder cuando cruza la puerta…


**Disclaimer:** Los niños, como todos deben saber bien ya xD, son hijos de Teh Boss, Stephen Volk, pero creo que son tan suyos como de los actores que los encarnaron y brindaron alma: Lesley Sharp y Andrew Lincoln. Las canciones que componen la BSO están firmadas por Damien Rice y Show Patrol y el título es una referencia a la canción homóloga de otro de mis grupos favoritos, October Project.

**Rating:** K+

**Género:** Angst. Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

**Summary:** [AU o escena eliminada (xD) situada en _Mind the Bugs don't Bite_ – 2x06 El Juicio Final parecía haberse cernido sobre la casa de Alison Mundy de la noche a la mañana. Fenómenos inexplicables y memorias reprimidas que se desatan, un padre ausente que regresa del pasado y ella que huye para llorar su traición. Definitivamente Robert Bridge no tiene _nada_ que perder cuando cruza la puerta…

**Dedicatoria: **Me avergüenza reconocer que debí haberme anticipado y haber preparado algo para regalarles por los buenos ratos juntos en Navidad. Sin embargo, los examenes y compromisos sociales del fin de semana me retuvieron… suspiro. No es lo más festivo que se puede escribir xD, nada de fluffy algodón de azúcar, me temo… pues es el angus clásico de toda la vida (me harán falta treinta años para innovar como a Freixenet xD), pero ya mi querida beta me ha dado su bendición, así que espero que este Papa Noel lento de reflejos (o Reyes Magos en coche supersónico xD) les guste la mitad que a ella :)

Para todos los miembros del **Alison's Army**, presentes y futuros, porque la fascinación con esta gran serie no decaiga nunca. Y ya en especial, para **Lau y Sandra**, mis camaradas de proyecto friki ;), y para **Regi y Luuke**, que tmb me aguantan muchas piedras mentales xD Son ls mejores amigs que cualquiera podría desear a la Estrella de Oriente.

**Funeral in his Heart**

_You can hold her hand  
And show her how you cry  
Explain to her your weakness  
So she understands  
And then roll over and die_

_**Coconut skins**_**, Damien Rice)**

_Blood red lips like soft intentions  
Kiss my eyes - they're black and blue  
Even if I shouldn't be here  
I cannot help myself with you  
There's something that I should have told you  
We won't get a second chance  
Just one night is all we'll spend  
Together and it's killing me  
She rescues me_

_**Black and blue**_**, Snow Patrol)**

Tocó a la puerta con los nudillos. Dos toques solamente. No quería tentar a la suerte ya desde el principio.

Al no hallar respuesta, se armó de valor y entró. Invadiendo su intimidad, su privacidad y el último refugio que le quedaba en aquella casa.

Vaciló un segundo en el quicio de la puerta, sopesando las implicaciones de dar un paso hacia delante o retroceder, huir, y pasar una noche martirizante en vela imaginando los "y si…" mientras la cordura de su amiga pendía de un hilo.

Se adentro en la habitación en penumbras, que tan sólo recibía la luz tenue de la lámpara en el pasillo.

Distinguió su silueta recortada en la oscuridad. Alison yacía perpendicularmente a la cama, con la cabeza en el borde de un lado y las piernas colgando del otro. Los brazos le cubrían el rostro, lacios, como si se trataran de los de una muñeca con las articulaciones rotas. La sospecha de que dormía se esfumó cuando, al percibir su presencia rodeando los pies de la cama, la pose de la mujer se congeló, tornándose angulosa. Supo que estaba tan despierta y alerta como él mismo.

De pie, observándola desde las alturas, notó su respiración entrecortada, el ascenso y descenso de su pecho al respirar acentuarse.

− Ven abajo. − fue una petición sincera, con cautela infiltrándose en las palabras y modulando el tono de su voz, limando las aristas de lo que hubiera podido ser un imperativo en otras circunstancias. Tenía que bajar. Tenían que hablar. Sobre demasiadas cosas… probablemente hasta un trago les sería beneficioso a los dos en esos momentos de tensión. Y sería un aliciente para ella, estaba convencido.

Alison ni se inmutó.

Se tomó la libertad de sentarse a su lado sin previa invitación.

Entonces ella abrió el espacio entre sus brazos y un ojo azul, enmarcado por sombras y emborronado por el rimmel que se había sido corrido por lágrimas que aún pendían de sus pestañas, asomó para darle una gélida bienvenida.

El ojo se mantuvo fijo en él, clavándosele en el alma… sondeando la respuesta en el mar de traición en el que se estaba ahogando. Y en vez de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, contra todo pronóstico, se inclinó hacia delante. Le invadió el impulso de intentar desenredar el nudo de brazos que le ocultaban el resto de su expresión, pero realmente nunca hubiera adivinado qué fuerza magnética en concreto hizo gravitar su mano hasta rozar la de ella a la altura de la cicatriz que reptaba sobre el pulso que latía en su muñeca.

Cuántas veces, para conseguir aquel efecto grotesco, se habría deslizado una cuchilla sobre la piel tierna de una Alison adolescente. Perdida en el mundo, sola, repudiada por su padre y confundida por su querida tía. Atormentada por visiones.

Al mínimo movimiento de su mano, la médium saltó como un resorte. Lucha o huida. La escapada de supervivencia de un animal acorralado, indefenso. Robert se anticipó a la huida, al sentir el temblor de los muelles de la cama bajo su cuerpo. Fue más rápido que el reflejo de ella, y se interpuso cuando ella trató de incorporarse de la cama.

− No. Me. Toques. − murmuró Alison, con voz rajada por el llanto y el desuso, y taladrándole con la mirada. − No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo…

Esta vez no le empujó para mantener las distancias, como si la mera idea de tocarle a través de la ropa fuera a quemarla. Instintivamente, Robert aflojó la sujeción de su antebrazo hasta que apenas hubo una caricia del aire entre sus dedos y la piel erizada de Alison Mundy.

− Yo creo que sí lo tengo, Alison. Necesitas ayuda y voy a dártela…mientras pueda. Quieras o no.

Soltó un bufido indignado.

− Qué coño quieres, Robert. Qué más quieres de mí… − exigió saber.

− Que me hables. Sólo te estoy pidiendo eso…

Alison chasqueó la lengua contra el interior del carrillo, en actitud de absoluta desidia.

− No tengo nada más que contarte. Más no puedo desnudar de quien soy o lo que soy para ti y para tu maldito libro. Especialmente cuando en el fondo no quieres saber nada de lo que tuviera que decirte. Eres tú el que está ciego y sordo, el que no quiere ver lo que baila delante de él porque tiene miedo de las implicaciones de reconocer que hay algo intangible más allá de su pequeño mundo perfecto de cálculos, racionalidad y antipsicóticos… Y estoy cansada. Cansada de que me ignores, de que no te preocupe lo más mínimo cómo me siento, de que te inmiscuyas y ni siquiera respetes mis decisiones…

Robert exhaló un suspiro. El _déjà vu_ comenzaba a abrumarle.

− ¡Deja de mencionar el libro en cada discusión! No tiene nada que ver con esto. ¿Sabes qué? − repuso con dureza. − Renuncio al estúpido trabajo de investigación. Te cedo encantado los manuscritos aquí y ahora, por lo que a mí respecta son de tu propiedad.

La presión en el interior de su cabeza comenzaba a martillearle en las sientes, y le obligaba a fruncir aún más el ceño.

_Dios…ahora no_. Perdería de seguro la batalla que apenas estaban empezando a librar.

− Sólo pretendo…ayudarte a superar lo que sea que pasó en tu pasado y que tu subconsciente parece no querer rescatar de la memoria ni reproducir en tu mente adulta, más preparada para asimilarlo. Tu mente ha debido desarrollar con los años mecanismos de defensa para tolerar la angustia que te produce ese trauma, y has acabado simulando los síntomas de la enfermedad de tu madre. Copiando la batería de desviaciones en la conducta que ella manifestaba, o al menos los recuerdos que conservas de su comportamiento. Eso te da una falsa sensación de normalidad, de seguridad. Y es también una buena manera de llamar la atención cuando un niño llora las carencias afectivas en su entorno…

Una risa histérica amargó su normalmente dulce entonación. El hastío acentuaba la acritud en el aire que había hecho vibrar sus cuerdas vocales.

− ¿Crees que son imaginaciones, que me lo invento todo? − ignoró las sacudidas negativas de su cabeza. − ¿Que llevo toda mi vida viendo espíritus porque estoy convencida de que mi madre lo hacía y soy tan patética que aún hoy necesito esto…para hacerme valer por mí misma? Y encima querrás que te hable de lo increíblemente inútil que ha sido toda mi existencia delante del hombre que me abandonó cuando más lo necesité, ¿no? − tomó aire y lo soltó de golpe. − Creí que me respetabas más que eso… − fue una murmuración furiosa. El arrebato había encendido sus mejillas, haciendo que contrastaran aún más con el semblante pálido y − lo percibió bien por primera vez en ese momento − demacrado del psicólogo.

− Si te sirve de algo… tu padre hace rato que se marchó al motel. Y el invitarle a venir, aun cuando sabía de sobra que lo considerarías una traición a tu confianza en mí… sólo lo hice porque pensé que sería beneficioso para ti. Porque creí que te ayudaría, que sería la llave para abrir la caja de Pandora y analizar… lo que sea que has reprimido todos estos años en tu cabeza. Eso que estoy convencido justifica tu compulsión a ordenar y catalogar los smarties por colores, y que te martiriza en tu vida diaria.

Alison le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

− Presupones, en toda tu doctorada gloria, que − abrió comillas con los dedos en el aire. − los espíritus desaparecerán por tener una charla padre-hija y repetir en voz alta que son fruto de mi imaginación perturbada al canalizar la esquizofrenia de mi madre muerta…. Eres más pedante de lo que creía, Robert Bridge.

De repente escucharon el ruido de algo romperse en el piso bajo. Robert se enderezó y Alison contuvo la respiración, aguardando un Apocalipsis que nunca llegó. La luz del pasillo titiló hasta desaparecer, sin embargo.

− Alison, por favor… baja conmigo y discutiremos mi teoría y tus contraargumentos como adultos civilizados. No puedo discutir o pelearme contigo a oscuras y sin mirarnos cara a cara…

Ella se encogió de hombros, acomodándose en la almohada y dándole la espalda. Desentendiéndose.

− Yo no pienso moverme de aquí. Estoy cansada, es tarde, y esta es mi casa, Robert. Seguirá en pie cuando te hayas ido. Estoy segura de que el espíritu imaginario de mi madre se ocupará de ello…

Robert se hundió más en la cama al alongarse hacia ella. Notaba aún la calidez que el cuerpo curvilíneo había impregnado en la parcela del edredón burdeos que había justo bajo la mano en la que se apoyaba para mantener el equilibrio.

− Estás siendo más irracional y obtusa que de costumbre. − tragó saliva. − Por favor, Alison. Ayúdame a ayudarte… − la nota desafinada de desesperación vibró junto al oído de la mujer, haciendo que mechones rubios cosquillearan el rostro de ambos.

− Por qué… − preguntó ella de nuevo, en un susurro abatido.

Robert cerró los ojos. Ella apenas se percató del gesto doliente porque la oscuridad era absoluta y apenas se adivinaba su perfil flotando en la nada. Las punzadas entre los oídos se habían extendido hasta la nuca, contracturándole los músculos del cuello y dificultando aún más su concentración.

− Porque el tiempo se agota. − la frase escapó de sus labios apretados, no supo bien cómo, pero con la misma naturalidad que el vaho en un día crudo de invierno. Su corazón, como una losa, se convirtió en la paradoja del alivio enfrentado a los nuevos miedos nacientes con la revelación. Decirlo en voz alta sería reconocer la verdad. Que el final estaba cerca y no habría marcha atrás, ni nada que poder hacer para salvarle. − Mi tiempo se acaba…

Esto la hizo volverse, descorrer el velo de brazos de nuevo. Al incorporarse su mano tropezó con la de él. La asió con más firmeza de la que la creía capaz y entonces a Alison no le fue difícil percibir el temblor de los espasmos musculares que recorrían su brazo y escapaban a su control.

− Qué… cómo… − balbuceó. − ¿De qué diablos hablas, Robert? − su ansiedad, cargada del pánico inherente a las sospechas premonitorias, le arañaba el corazón casi tanto como sus uñas el dorso de la mano.

Silencio, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Palabras que aisladamente encerraban conceptos abstractos o la jerga técnica de una ciencia. _Tumor, inoperable, troncoencéfalo, parestesias, estado vegetativo, metástasis… _Juntas conformaban un cortejo funesto, convirtiéndose en la soga de una frase que constreñía su cuello, asfixiándole.

Sin darse cuenta (demasiados de sus actos estaban yéndosele de las manos, ahora inútiles y muertas, como él lo estaría en no demasiado tiempo), cometió el crimen más egoísta de todos los que ella pudiera acusarle nunca. Elegir el peor momento para hacer explotar la noticia entre ellos.

− Me muero.

Una pausa. Como la vida que precede a la muerte, pero eternizada en los segundos que reverberó en los oídos de Alison.

− Alison… tengo un cáncer terminal. Me estoy muriendo…

Arrastró la confesión como un preso las cadenas rumbo a cumplir su sentencia de muerte, llevando el fatídico destino sellado de antemano. Planes truncados, anhelos difuminándose… hasta hacerse polvo.

El roce de dos manos que recorrían sus brazos, tanteando, buscando su rostro, tropezaron con su mandíbula, el mentón, su labio inferior, antes de acunar sus mejillas.

− ¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿Cuándo me iba a enterar yo? − la decepción le golpeó en la cara como un bofetón. No pudo esquivarlo por estar firmemente sujeto. − ¿Pensabas… _(agonía)_… pensabas decírmelo en algún momento? − Los interrogantes siseaban a la altura de su nuez, cortándole la respiración. Pero el roce de las manos seguía siendo suave, tierno, casi maternal.

La humedad manó y cruzó la curvatura de su rostro. Lenta, pero imparable. No supo que eran sus lágrimas hasta que la mano de Alison cedió para retirarlas con la misma parsimonia y luego desaparecer.

Se sorprendió añorando el contacto. Cuando la mano femenina regresó, una nueva humedad se fundió con la de él. Las manos, debilitadas, acabaron resbalando hasta sus hombros, que ella apretaba para ahogar el llanto contra su cuello, empapando el cuello de su camisa. Alison murmuraba sin parar un rosario de noes ininteligibles. Sólo él sabía traducirlos por haber aprendido años atrás el mismo dialecto del dolor. Se le encogió el corazón en el pecho.

Un hormigueo le alertó de que su mano volvía a ser suya y a estar operativa. Tímidamente, como si no quisiera arriesgarse a que su facultad volviera a serle robada de improviso, sus dedos consiguieron enredarse en los cabellos rubios. Ella se retorcía entre sus brazos con cada sollozo quebrado que sacudía todo su cuerpo, mientras él intentaba ofrecerle un consuelo pobre trazando círculos en el hueco de su espalda. Un consuelo que ya se había consumido para él con cada día que se le descontaba a su existencia.

La estrechó y fue reciprocado. Su mejilla contra la de ella, cálida, más cálida de lo que él recordaba la piel de nadie. O quizás era sólo que el frío de aquella habitación o los dedos glaciales de la Muerte se habían introducido ya en su sistema.

Aspiró el aroma de ella, sin perfume, pero intenso y único, a incienso y té de camomila, a la altura de su oído. Al alzar la cabeza su nariz bosquejó dibujos informes en el descenso hasta el ángulo de la mandíbula, arrastrando lágrimas maquillaje.

Alison sintió el aleteo de sus labios en la barbilla, en la comisura de los labios. Sin comprender, sin entender, cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Por qué se cebaba el destino con ella y con los que más quería. Y no se hizo más preguntas, sino que claudicó. Se dejó llevar, no sin cierto despecho, por el único sentimiento reprimido que había acabado aflorando a la superficie gracias a él aquella noche. Capturó sus labios con fervor, con compasión. Empatía devuelta con pasión y furia. Bebieron sal y ella absorbió parte del frío en sus huesos, amparándole en su calor por cada trémula invasión de su lengua.

La necesidad de oxígeno quemaba en sus pulmones cuando se separaron para respirar el aliento del otro. Frente apoyadas la una en la otra, buscando sustento y fuerzas para aceptar. Y resignarse, estando aferrados el uno al otro.

No hablaron. Estaba todo dicho, y tampoco se atrevían a hacerlo porque no hubieran podido resistir la fractura entre ellos. Todas las disculpas, los arrepentimientos, las discrepancias y acusaciones, la vergüenza y las excusas. La verdad que se había callado durante demasiado tiempo resonaba con brío en sus pechos con cada latido.

Alison se hizo un ovillo, refugiada en los límites del espacio personal que sólo habitaba ella y que no consentía que nada ni nadie atravesara. Dejando el aire helado circular de nuevo entre sus cuerpos.

_Por favor… en la mente de los dos._

_Por favor…no te vayas._

_Por favor… no me dejes_.

Su soledad no se mantuvo por mucho. Robert la atrajo hacia sí, de modo que pudiera sentir el vello rubio de su nuca cosquillearle la piel y prenderla de nuevo, adormeciéndolo hasta arrancarle suaves ronquidos.

Afuera, la luz del pasillo volvió a encenderse, derramándose sobre las figuras que yacían casi hechas uno sobre la cama, atrapadas en el túnel sin salida del sueño intranquilo.


End file.
